


Sleepsong

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Day one: sleepy sex, Kinktober, just pure porn, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Kyle has a nice dream, and wakes Dan up in the best way.





	Sleepsong

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 1: sleepy sex.
> 
> (I'm like, 5 days behind. Sorry.)

Dan wakes up to Kyle kissing his neck and pressing against him from behind. “Gerrof,” he murmurs, with no actual feeling. 

Kyle laughs, a deep rumble that Dan feels rather than hears. “Had a good dream,” he says, voice thick from sleep. He rolls his hips against Dan’s arse for effect, hard as he already is through his boxers.

“Mmm. Time is it?”

Kyle rolls away briefly, checking the time on his phone, before rolling back and draping his arm across Dan’s waist to pull him closer. “Seven.”

“S’fucking early.”

“Mmm.”

Kyle rocks his hips against Dan slowly until Dan wakes up enough to press back, moaning lowly. He rolls over in the circle of Kyle’s arms until they’re face to face. “Got morning breath,” he says, but Kyle kisses him anyway. He fumbles between them to pull his boxers down enough to free himself, doing the same to Dan. He wraps a hand around them both and Dan mewls unashamedly at the sensation.

“What’d you dream about?”

“You,” Kyle says against Dan’s lips, thrusting his hips shallowly. “Riding me.”

“Jesus.” Dan can already feel his orgasm building. He tries to keep a pace but it’s impossible, and soon enough they’re thrusting against one another with abandon. Kyle comes first with a guttural moan, and it pushes Dan over the edge. Kyle doesn’t stop moving his hand until Dan hisses, pushing him away.

“Morning,” Kyle says, kissing him again. 

Dan smiles, tiredly. “Morning.”


End file.
